The instant invention relates generally to a sheet music retention device, and more specifically to a sheet music tray and mounting bar adapted to be removably attached to a guitar body so that one playing the guitar has a music tray associated therewith to conveniently display sheet music while allowing the guitar player or student to move about freely and retain the music within his field of vision.
The instant device is particularly well suited for use by a group of guitar students being taught by a single instructor. The students or the instructor may move about to gain better visual access to a particular strumming or fretting technique and the student's or teacher's music travels with him or her so that there need not necessarily be a stop in the flow of the instruction as the students move about to gain a better observation position. Similarly, when practicing alone, a student may attach the sheet music tray according to the instant disclosure to his or her guitar to facilitate observation of the sheet music or instruction material retained thereon. Additionally, the device according to the instant application can be used by a skilled or professional guitar player during a performance to provide easy and efficient visual and manual access to the sheet music associated with the performance.
The prior art of which applicant is aware that may be germane to the patent process is as follows: T. Q. Ney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,183.
The patent to Ney is of interest since it provides a device for teaching music having an angulated music tray associated therewith to retain sheet music or teaching materials thereon. The instant disclosure is easily distingished in that the sheet music tray is associated with a distinct mounting member which allows same to be removably attached to a guitar body providing a guitar musician with a portable sheet music tray upon which to carry any required sheet music or other materials.